campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Jealous Juliet
Chapter 6: Jealous Juliet But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Percy is the sun. '' *(See the end of the chapter for notes.) Annabeth Chase is positively absolutely floating on clouds and there was nothing anyone could say to make her feel any less overjoyed. On her way home from school, a blessed day where she didn't have to work at Bake & Cake, she stopped at Olympus Mart and bought herself an ice cream. There was no reason in particular other than the fact that she was awesome and enjoyed it but it just felt like one of those 'buy yourself an ice cream because you had a good day Annabeth' times. However, she happens to have the heart of a Samaritan there was a teeny child crying outside the store because the plastic machine pony was out of order. Without, much, hesitation she handed him the cone (which she swears she only took one lick out of and he didn't need to know about it) and her day got infinitely better as he stopped crying and immediately took the processed cow milk with a large smile on his adorable face and uttered a 'tank you' before scampering off. She heard him crying again as she left because he dropped it but that was enough do-gooding for one day. So, why was she happy? It's not like Annabeth really needed to think about it. The reason was the same as it had been these past two weeks, ever since she decided to let Percy into her life. (He actually barged in without permission, but she was willing to overlook that.) Just yesterday they'd went and saw a movie at the theater, and it was probably an exceptional film if not for the fact that she wasn't paying attention and was way too busy trying to keep from laughing as Percy stuffed his face with popcorn and attempted to drink blue soda (don't ask) at the same time. Yes, that was one of the highlights of Annabeth's life, something not tarnished by the evils of this world. Not that she would tell Percy that. He'd probably get a big head about the whole manner and think he could make her snort soda out of her own nostrils (again) if he executed the same trick more than once. So, Annabeth decides to go over to Percy's apartment and find him because she can. It's been quite some time, give or take 13 hours, since she last saw him. Luke, her roommate, had inquired as to why she'd been coming into their room late at night, and it was still a sore subject with Annabeth as she reflected on their conversation. "It's just so unlike you Annie," He'd pointed out, brow furrowed. "Don't call me Annie," Annabeth had put in, as he knew she was going to. Luke ignored her and kept on, closing the lid to his laptop so she knew he meant business. "You used to come straight in and that was it. I know it's not really my business but I am really worried about you. I don't think you're getting much sleep and it's probably not very healthy." "As opposed to you," Annabeth had nearly choked on her own saliva. "Luke Castellan, Ultimate Party Thrower are definitely not getting enough sleep so stop making this all about me and my sleeping habits." Annabeth of course had known it wasn't Luke's fault for being concerned. Truth was, she wasn't sleeping all that well. School work was still getting done, she was after all a perfectionist with that kind of stuff. But now that she went and saw Percy so often she would go to bed around two in the morning and wake up at six to start her day. That wasn't nearly enough sleep time, and just thinking about her misdirected anger at Luke make Annabeth's stomach clench with guilt. Something needed to be worked out. Usually, Annabeth had a plan. Usually. Love- that was a new word for her and tasted strange on her tongue- was a whole different game and something the blonde teen had never been too good at. But she was Annabeth, and if there was anything she wouldn't do it was let something beat her. So she could master this new relationship, schoolwork, and sleeping and her job. She could, and she would. When Annabeth has finally hiked the distance to Percy's apartment and knocked on the door she's dissapointed to find that Percy isn't home. "He went out some time ago, working on a project." Sally had smiled apologetically. "But I think he said he would be at Apollo's Arts so you could try and find him there." And that's how she came to be standing outside Apollo's Arts staring in the window, about to wave her arms wildly and dance around to catch Percy's attention...when she notices the other girl. She's got wild hair, a tangled red mane if you will. Her face, from what Annabeth can tell (having her face pressed against the window was causing fog to blow from the tiny breaths she took) is dotted with little adorable freckles and her eyes a vibrant green, different than Percy's but still enough to make Annabeth do a double take. At first, she really does try to shrug it off. It's a school project, nothing more. Percy could have friends or classmates, male or female. Why should she care? But see, jealousy is a strange thing and it pushed Annabeth into caring more than she thought she did and that's always a bad thing. The thousands of questions running through her mind didn't help either and there was really no off-switch to them. Who is that girl? What's her name? I wonder if Percy likes her? Not like...like-like right? Why is she so pretty? At that thought Annabeth subconsciously moved a hand to brush her blonde curls from her face. I wonder if she likes Percy? That's ridiculous...it's just a school project not a date. ...Isn't it? Still, that doesn't explain the laughter that erupts from Percy, she can tell because his shoulders are shaking (his back is to her). There's some animated gestures from Red-Hair and then without warning Percy's leaning across the table and she's giggling and people are turning their heads to stare. And...his hands are moving forward... his hands move to grasp hers and he's still suppressing laughs. But his hands are touching hers. Annabeth doesn't even try to understand his motives, because all she sees is some teen who played her just like all her friends, pretending he cared about her while the entire time he was just...using her. And nearly anyone else in her situation would have the right to abduct five boxes of pop tarts from their apartment kitchen and eat every last one of them, just as Annabeth did while watching documentaries of architecture and occasionally launching a prepackaged pastry at the TV screen and shouting: "Why can't everything be permanent?!" She should have known it couldn't last forever. It suits her right, she opened the door to her heart only to have it slammed back in her face. She feels like such a fool. ...... It's a little after midnight when Annabeth decides she won't take this lying down. No, she's had way too many heartbreaks and you know what? Percy wasn't going to just walk out of this without a little fire from her. So she marches over to his apartment, collects as many rocks as she can and starts lobbing them as hard as she can at his window. It's a good minute until Percy's head pops out and she beans him with a smaller rock. There's a yelp mixed with both surprise and pain then the traitorous jerk is staring down at her with a slightly confused look on his face. "Is this supposed to be romantic?" He asks inquisitively, his voice calm and Percy-like, as if he doesn't know what he did. "Hardly!" Annabeth shouts back, throwing another rock which she is sad to report hit no where near the window. "What are you doing Annabeth? It's like one o'clock or something and I'm like majorly tired." Percy starts moving a leg out the window so he's half sitting on the window sill, perched like a bird about to take flight. "Plus, throwing these rocks could break my window and then I'd be cold all night." "What do you think I'm doing? I'm exacting my revenge because..." Annabeth drifts off. Percy's clambering down the side of his apartment, making his way down toward her, and the anxious look on his face is enough to make her forget what she was doing there in the first place for a moment. "Because you're an imbecile." She finishes, launching another stone for good measure. "I think, Annabeth," Percy ignores the imbecile comment as he scrambles down the building, panting between his words. "If I'm Juliet and you're Romeo you're supposed to recite some poetry. It would totally seal the deal for an over the top romantic gesture." "Don't you get it?" Annabeth glares, though he can't see because it's dark and there's hardly any light. "Whatever we have is over Percy, so no, I'm not reciting any poetry for you." Percy takes a second to reply and then he's standing right next to her with huge conflicted eyes. "What do you mean we're over?" Annabeth chooses her words carefully. "Dating, or whatever we had-" "We were dating? Yes! I knew it!" In the middle of this sentence, Percy punctuates his words by making a fist and pumping it up into the air. Annabeth's next comment is scathing, as she meant it to be. "Were dating, Percy. I saw you with that girl at Apollo's Arts. I don't know a lot of guys who put their hands all over a girl they aren't dating." Her faces flushes at the memory, and the wave of jealousy washes anew over her once more. Percy looks confused for a moment before some sort of realization spreads across his face. "Rachel?" He tilts his head, eyes widening with shock. "Whatever you're little red-headed friend's name is, yeah." "You think we're in a relationship?" "It sure looked like it, Kelp Head." "Oh gosh, no Annabeth...I would never do that to you. Rachel was helping me with some school stuff, I said something stupid, she laughed and whatever. And you know I'm like a full physical contact person so I was trying to get her to stop laughing at me because she was drawing attention. Like everyone was staring and I was really embarrassed, even though it was kinda funny." Annabeth's never felt this way before. What was this feeling? Her anger is dying and being quickly replaced with something...something she might call mortification. She just made a fool out of herself. She-''oh gods. How. Could. This. Happen. "I um...I have to...I have to go," Annabeth stammers and starts to turn so she can sprint as fast as she can away from Percy for the rest of her life. Percy, however, reaches out so he's grabbing her arm and pulling her back towards him. (She lets him though, no way he could without her consent.) "Annabeth, stop." He sighs and stares at her seriously. "It was just a mistake. But you really gotta know that I think you're awesome, and the best thing that's ever happened to me." He looks her in the eye and releases his grip on her arm. "Okay?" Annabeth swallows, either her pride or her guilt it's hard to be sure. "Yeah, okay." She half-whispers. "Good, now can I go back to bed?" He runs a hand through his hair and stifles a yawn. "I've got a super hard math test tomorrow and I can't afford to fail." Percy grins, that dorkish smile of his that she finds endearing for some odd reason. "Yeah." "G'night Annabeth, O love of my life," Percy calls over his shoulder as he starts scaling the wall of his apartment again, climbing back up to the window and flashing her another signature smile. "Good night Percy." Annabeth smiles. But then her mind just kind of goes 'why not?' and before she know's it she's shouting up to him: "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Percy is the sun." She can still hear Percy's laughter as she jogs back to her own apartment for some much needed sleep and his next words can be heard three blocks away and are as follow: "Now, that is romantic poetry!" ' Notes:' Order up: One Persassy Jackson with a side of romantic gestures (that actually go quite well) *PREVIOUS CHAPTER *NEXT CHAPTER *BLUE CUPCAKES INDEX Category:Blue Cupcakes Category:Hunter's little collection of Fanfiction Category:HunterofArtemis12 Category:Fanfiction